


Illusions 3 - Utopies

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Series: Illusions [3]
Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia





	1. Contacts

## Contacts

_Di sclaimers : à l’exception d’Eyen, tous les pirates et les Sylvidres de cette fic appartiennent à M. Matsumoto, de même que leurs moyens de transport. Ce disclaimer ne concerne évidemment pas un éventuel barman qui se promènerait dans les parages – celui-là, il est toujours à moi, et je veille dessus jalousement._

_Note de l’auteur  : cette histoire s’inscrit dans la continuité de ’Illusions’, tomes 1 et 2. Pour ceux qui viendraient d’arriver et qui voudraient commencer par le tome 3, pourquoi pas, mais les deux précédents expliquent quand même pas mal la genèse du schmilblick._

_Correspondances  : tous les noms utilisés sont ceux de la VO, notamment Harlock, pour Albator. Seule concession à cet état de fait : les Sylvidres, que je préfère à Mazones parce que c’est plus joli, non ?_

_Chronologie  : post Albator 78. Ce qui signifie que la guerre contre les Sylvidres est terminée. Plus ou moins. Je considère aussi que les événements prennent place avant ’Endless Odyssey’._

_Illustration  : se reporter au fanart ’Choice of future’ sur mon compte Deviantart. La petite a bien grandi, n’est-ce pas ?_

o-o-o-o-o-o

_« Oui, je sais, moi aussi j’aimerais le voir plus souvent. Mais ce n’est pas facile pour lui, tu comprends ? Dis-toi qu’il reste éloigné pour te protéger. … Non, ça ne veut pas dire qu’il ne t’aime pas, au contraire. Simplement, il a toujours la police, l’armée, des mercenaires ou des pistoleros du dimanche aux fesses, et je suis certain qu’il ne voudrait pas qu’un de ces types tombe sur toi. Parce que, même si on a déménagé plusieurs fois, tu restes une cible beaucoup plus facile à atteindre que lui… Un de ses seuls points faibles, aussi. Et il en est conscient, sois-en sûre. »_

—

L’ultime bataille avait eu lieu sur Terre. Elles l’avaient perdue. Vaincues, humiliées même, elles avaient dû se replier vers des territoires moins exposés. Elles avaient malgré tout tenté de s’implanter, créer de nouvelles colonies, rebâtir pour faire renaître leur civilisation détruite. Certes, elles ne s’établiraient plus jamais sur la Terre qui leur avait été promise, mais mieux valait désormais se contenter de n’importe quelle planète viable que de risquer l’extinction.  
Elles avaient essaimé. C’était la meilleure garantie pour espérer croître à nouveau.  
Elles avaient croisé les humains. Fatalement. Où qu’elles puissent aller dans la galaxie, l’humanité y développait elle aussi ses propres colonies.  
Elles avaient tiré les leçons de la guerre et évité les interactions. Dans la mesure du possible, elles s’étaient installées sur d’autres systèmes stellaires, d’autres planètes, d’autres continents. Mais parfois la place manquait. Parfois, simplement, les échanges commerciaux étaient nécessaires pour assurer la survie des colonies.  
Les humains les avaient considérées avec méfiance dès le début, évidemment, mais parce qu’elles étaient forcées de brader leurs technologies pour survivre, ils n’avaient tout d’abord pris en compte que les avantages financiers que leur présence apportait.  
Les vieilles rancœurs s’étaient réveillées dès lors que le rapport des forces recommença à s’équilibrer. Les humains se souvinrent alors de ce qu’elles avaient fait à leur planète d’origine, la Terre, et ils mirent un terme aux contrats économiques qu’ils avaient pu nouer avec elles. Ils leur signifièrent ensuite qu’elles n’étaient plus les bienvenues à proximité des colonies humaines.  
Puis vint le temps des purges.

—

La silhouette longiligne se hâtait le long du quai désert. Devant elle se dressait un petit appareil prêt au décollage, peint de la couleur grise si caractéristique des engins militaires, aux flancs arrondis et aux moteurs disproportionnés par rapport à sa taille. Un transport interstellaire rapide.  
… dont l’entrée était gardée par un soldat de toute évidence peu motivé par sa tâche, mais qui se redressa cependant lorsqu’il s’aperçut qu’il avait de la compagnie.

— C’est une zone réservée, mademoiselle, fit-il.  
— J’ai un passe-droit, coupa la jeune fille aussitôt tout en ramenant négligemment une mèche de cheveux bruns derrière son oreille.

Elle tendit la main, faisant mine de présenter un document officiel, mais alors que l’homme s’avançait pour contrôler la véracité de son affirmation, elle enferma son esprit dans une illusion soigneusement préparée à l’avance.  
Une illusion dans laquelle elle ne montrait pas une paume vide, mais une autorisation d’accès dûment signée par l’amiral commandant la partie militaire de l’astroport.  
Le soldat se figea, les yeux dans le vague.

— Oui, effectivement, déclara-t-il au bout de quelques secondes. Tout est en règle.

Il fronça les sourcils comme s’il sentait inconsciemment qu’un détail lui échappait, puis secoua la tête.

— Et vous êtes…? demanda-t-il dans une tentative pitoyable pour se raccrocher à quelque chose de plus tangible.  
— Eyen Harlock, annonça-t-elle.  
— Harlock ? Comme…  
— Cela a-t-il une quelconque importance, militaire ?  
— Non, bien sûr que non. Vous pouvez passer. Bienvenue à bord, mademoiselle.

Elle n’accorda pas le moindre regard à l’homme qui, l’air un peu perdu, la gratifiait d’une courbette obséquieuse sans trop savoir pourquoi.  
Elle se contenta d’un sourire de dédain.  
Trop facile.

Eyen entra dans le vaisseau avec l’assurance d’un propriétaire, s’assit dans un des fauteuils réservés aux VIP, à l’avant, et transmit son illusion aux membres d’équipage et aux passagers déjà présents. Pour eux, elle était désormais un agent gouvernemental en mission.  
Personne ne réagit à la manipulation mentale.  
Parfait, songea-t-elle. Ce premier test était de bon augure pour la suite.

Eyen allongea les jambes et ferma les yeux en attendant le décollage. Encore une fois, elle se répéta les différentes étapes du plan qu’elle s’était fixé. Tout se déroulait sans accroc.  
Elle sourit encore. Bientôt, elle attendrait son objectif principal et elle pourrait passer aux choses sérieuses.  
Ce petit transport de troupes minable n’avait, lui, aucun intérêt tactique.  
Mais il allait dans la bonne direction.

—

_Système Phact. Planète Eartline. Date standard 2984.07-1._

— Sers-moi encore un verre, Bob.  
— Il est à peine seize heures, gamin. Tu as déjà beaucoup trop bu, et je n’ai pas envie de te porter pour te ramener à ton vaisseau, ce soir.

Harlock releva la tête et lança à son interlocuteur un regard qui ne parvenait pas à être vraiment exaspéré. Bob était un ami de longue date, une des rares personnes dans cet univers à qui il aurait confié sa vie sans hésiter. Une des rares personnes – la seule, à vrai dire – qui continuait envers et contre tout à lui attribuer ce qualificatif paternaliste. Le capitaine de l’Arcadia s’était fait une raison et avait renoncé à s’emporter contre le barman pour un stupide surnom affectueux (le fait que Bob soit octodian et donc physiquement plus fort que lui jouait aussi pour beaucoup). Il aurait malgré tout préféré que son ami perde cette mauvaise habitude, depuis le temps.

— M’appelle pas gamin, répondit-il machinalement. Et sers-moi ce verre.

Le barman manifesta sa désapprobation en soupirant bruyamment mais ne se risqua pas à argumenter davantage. Il ne cessa néanmoins pas de grogner des onomatopées inintelligibles tandis qu’il remplissait une nouvelle fois le verre sur le comptoir.  
L’esprit ailleurs, le capitaine contempla un long moment les reflets moirés de la boisson, puis il porta le liquide ambre à ses lèvres et vida le verre d’une traite. La brûlure familière de l’alcool descendit le long de son œsophage avant de distiller une chaleur réconfortante dans tout son corps.  
Harlock ferma les yeux afin de profiter pleinement du brouillard ouaté qui envahissait ses sens. La sensation ne dura que quelques secondes. Il pinça les lèvres et fit claquer le verre vide sur le comptoir.

— Un autre.

Bob secoua la tête avec une mimique désolée.

— Te saouler n’avancera à rien, lâcha-t-il.

Harlock renifla, agacé, et récupéra d’autorité la bouteille pour se resservir. _Effectivement_ , le sol du Metal Bloody Saloon commençait à tanguer de façon assez sournoise, mais ce n’était pas encore dramatique. Ce n’était pas non plus encore suffisant.

— Ça ne sert à rien, insista Bob.

Harlock l’ignora. Après tout, tant qu’il ne se levait pas trop brusquement, il pourrait facilement gérer les effets de l’alcool, hein… Le capitaine laissa les mots se transformer en un bruit de fond ronronnant pendant que le barman continuait à soliloquer d’un ton sentencieux.  
Il se versa un autre verre tout en souhaitant que Bob trouve d’autres clients à ennuyer. En vain : à cette heure-ci, le Metal Bloody Saloon était calme. Trop calme, même. Il y manquait une présence qui était devenue familière depuis cinq ans et que le capitaine de l’Arcadia avait appris à apprécier lors de ses trop rares passages.

— Ce n’est pas de ta faute, disait Bob. Bon sang, si quelqu’un doit culpabiliser ici, c’est moi !

Harlock aurait voulu retrouver ces rires d’enfant, ces quelques instants fugaces de bonheur, ces moments de quiétude auxquels il avait toujours l’impression de ne pas avoir droit.

— C’est moi, continuait l’Octodian. C’est moi qui aurais dû mieux prendre soin d’elle, c’est moi qui aurais dû remarquer ce qui arrivait !

Et ce, même si, à chacune de ses visites, il avait le sentiment coupable de ne pas passer suffisamment de temps avec elle.  
Il avait attendu trop longtemps. Depuis combien de temps n’était-il pas venu la voir ? Maintenant, elle n’était plus là, et il ne pouvait se défaire d’une sensation de gâchis irrémédiable. Ces années… il aurait pu les utiliser autrement qu’à bourlinguer d’un bout à l’autre de la galaxie… Les conflits n’avaient pas cessé, mais sa présence était-elle toujours absolument nécessaire ?

Harlock plongea son regard dans celui du barman. Il se demanda si la détresse qu’il éprouvait se lisait sur son visage. Probablement. Bob le connaissait de toute façon trop bien pour qu’il puisse lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

— Et tu n’as aucune idée de la destination qu’elle a pu prendre ? interrompit le capitaine avant que l’Octodian ne se lance dans un nouveau monologue.

Il avait interrogé ses contacts une bonne partie de la matinée sans réussir à obtenir le moindre résultat. C’était tout simplement impensable. Comment une petite fille pouvait-elle se volatiliser ainsi ? … Une grande fille, corrigea-t-il. D’après les holos que lui avait montrés Bob, la petite avait bien poussé.  
Il oubliait souvent qu’elle grandissait bien plus vite que les humains… et le fait de se le remémorer raviva dans le même temps le sentiment d’avoir gâché quelques précieuses et trop courtes années.

— Je te l’ai déjà dit, je n’en sais rien ! répondit Bob. Elle est partie, c’est tout. Je suis rentré dans sa chambre comme chaque matin, et il n’y avait plus rien. Elle avait emporté toutes ses affaires, et elle n’a pas laissé de mot d’explication.

Le barman eu un demi sourire.

— Ça ne m’étonne qu’à moitié, en définitive. Elle a de qui tenir.

Harlock grogna. Était-ce bien le moment de lui rappeler les errements de sa propre enfance ? D’accord, il avait fugué, lui aussi. Plusieurs fois. Mais là… et bien, ce n’était pas pareil, voilà tout !

— Tu ne pouvais pas me prévenir, plus tôt ? fit-il sèchement, tant pour revenir à ses préoccupations actuelles que pour éviter d’avoir à évoquer son passé.  
— Mmh… réfléchit Bob. Tu es difficilement joignable depuis quelques temps, gamin.

… et il ne vérifiait plus ses différentes lignes de communication d’urgence aussi souvent qu’il aurait dû, okay. Harlock serra inconsciemment le poing. Et surtout, Tochiro ne lui avait pas transmis l’information alors que les messages successifs de Bob avaient forcément transité et été traités par l’ordinateur principal.  
Bon sang, il avait perdu trois mois. Trois mois ! Et s’il avait suivi le plan de vol initialement prévu pour l’Arcadia, il serait en train de naviguer à cinq quadrants d’ici !

Les portes battantes de l’entrée grincèrent.

— On est fermés ! lança Bob.

L’Octodian produisit ensuite un gargouillis bizarre qui devait être un hoquet de surprise et ajouta à l’intention d’Harlock :

— C’est pour toi.

Le capitaine leva un sourcil perplexe. Qui pouvait être au courant de sa présence sur cette planète ? Il dégaina presque sans s’en apercevoir et se retourna vivement.  
… du moins, aussi vivement que lui permettaient ses réflexes émoussés par l’alcool.  
Il remarqua immédiatement que sa vision était dangereusement floue. Bob devait avoir raison, songea-t-il tandis qu’il plissait les yeux pour accommoder sa vue, il avait probablement trop bu.

Il n’eut cependant aucun mal à identifier la femme qui venait d’entrer.  
Elle avait passé un manteau de voyage par dessus sa robe et ôté son diadème. Ses vêtements, ses cheveux, ses yeux étaient noirs, sa peau était laiteuse, ses traits semblaient avoir été sculptés dans la glace. Son regard était un puits insondable.  
Froide, belle, et royale.  
Harlock se crispa.

— Je suis seule, capitaine, lâcha-t-elle, hautaine. Tu peux laisser tomber l’artillerie.  
— Lafressia, répondit-il d’une voix blanche. Que viens-tu faire ici, maudite sorcière ?

La reine sylvidre ignora ostensiblement le cosmodragon qu’Harlock pointait sur elle et vint s’accouder au comptoir – à deux tabourets de lui.

— Je te cherchais, expliqua-t-elle simplement.  
— Oh, vraiment ? répliqua Harlock.

Il s’efforça de prendre un ton bravache, mais il ne pouvait empêcher une boule d’angoisse sourde de se développer quelque part au niveau de son estomac.  
Les Sylvidres… Voilà des années qu’elles se tenaient tranquilles. Pourquoi fallait-il que leur reine refasse surface justement maintenant ?

— Je viens te parler d’une jeune Sylvidre brune, continua Lafressia. Avec des yeux marrons.

Harlock se raidit.

— Qu’est-ce que tu lui as fait ? siffla-t-il. Si jamais…  
— Du calme, coupa la reine. Je n’ai rien fait du tout. Au contraire…

Lafressia sourit – un sourire sans joie. Amer. Harlock haussa un sourcil.

— Cette demoiselle… reprit la reine. … Eyen, c’est bien cela ? – le capitaine opina malgré lui – … est en ce moment même en train de monter une armée. Avec _mes_ sujets.  
— Une armée ? s’exclama Harlock. C’est ridicule ! Les flottes sylvidres ont été anéanties ! … Je suis bien placé pour le savoir, ajouta-t-il plus bas. Et toi aussi.

Lafressia eut un geste négligent de la main.

— Et pourtant… Le temps passe, tu sais. Nous avons reconstruit. Enfin, nous essayons.  
— Vous n’apprendrez donc jamais ?

Harlock regretta ces mots à l’instant même où il les prononça. Il avait beau jeu lui, un humain, de reprocher aux Sylvidres leurs erreurs alors que, chaque jour, il constatait impuissant que ses semblables ne se préoccupaient guère des enseignements de leur passé.  
La reine pinça les lèvres, et ses yeux si sombres brillèrent de colère contenue.

— Détrompe-toi. Pendant que tu te complaisais dans de petites escarmouches insignifiantes, je me suis battue pour renouer des relations diplomatiques et pour rebâtir un gouvernement et une structure politique viable. Je suis tout à fait consciente que notre civilisation s’est effondrée et que notre peuple est au bord de l’extinction. La guerre… n’est plus la solution, à présent.

Elle secoua la tête.

— Enfin, il semble que ce ne soit pas de l’avis de tout le monde… termina-t-elle.  
— Je doute qu’Eyen soit liée de quelque manière que ce soit à cette histoire, rétorqua-t-il d’un ton péremptoire.

La reine laissa échapper un rire bref.

— Tu as toujours été si naïf, Harlock ! Tu penses peut-être que ta petite protégée est encore une enfant innocente ? Tu la crois démunie face au monde extérieur ?

Harlock resta silencieux. Non, bien sûr, il savait depuis longtemps qu’Eyen avait les moyens de se défendre seule. Mais… une armée ?

— Je vais faire court, reprit Lafressia. Elle se déplace d’une colonie à l’autre, recrute parmi les déçus du système, a organisé quelques expéditions punitives envers les humains qui, je cite, « empêchent la renaissance de notre peuple » et surtout, elle a créé un état-major de crise pour « palier le laxisme évident du gouvernement actuel ».  
— Oh, un coup d’état ? Et tu viens me demander de l’aide, à moi ? Je suis un pirate, je te rappelle. Je ne suis pas forcément favorable au maintien en place des gouvernements.

Le capitaine haussa les épaules et fit un signe du pouce vers l’avis de recherche placardé au mur.

— Du moins, ce sera le cas tant qu’ils continuent à mettre ma tête à prix, hein…

Lafressia lâcha un soupir excédé.

— C’est _ta_ fille et elle menace _mon_ trône ! s’emporta-t-elle. Ce serait gentil de te sentir un peu plus concerné !  
—  _Ma_ fille ? Attends… Avant toute chose, qu’est-ce qui te fait croire que _cette_ fille a quelque chose à voir avec moi ?  
— Oh, elle peut difficilement le nier… et elle ne s’en cache pas, d’ailleurs. C’est même son argument principal pour dénicher de nouveaux adeptes. Tu n’imagines pas l’aura que _tu_ peux avoir auprès de _mes_ guerrières !

Harlock hésita, se plongea dans la contemplation de son verre encore à moitié plein et but une longue gorgée pour cacher son trouble.

— J’avais déjà constaté ça il y a quelques années, murmura-t-il. Pas seulement auprès des guerrières.

Il se demanda si Lafressia allait prendre cette dernière remarque pour elle ou pas. Il la vit ciller, détourner brièvement le regard, mais elle se reprit rapidement et son expression un instant nostalgique redevint dure et impénétrable.

— C’est ta fille ! répéta-t-elle. Tu n’as peut-être pas été capable de la surveiller correctement, mais maintenant j’apprécierais que tu viennes faire preuve d’un peu d’autorité paternelle !

Elle n’attendit pas ses protestations ou ses justifications – si toutefois il avait été en mesure d’en trouver, ce qui n’était pas le cas. Un point partout, nota-t-il amèrement alors qu’une vague de nostalgie le submergeait à son tour.

— Et puis, continua la reine sylvidre d’une voix radoucie, je me suis dis que tu m’en voudrais si je me contentais de vaporiser son vaisseau.  
— Son vaisseau ? Elle ne possède pas de vaisseau. Elle a été se servir au sein de ta flotte ?  
— Même pas. Elle est aux commandes d’un type Vulcain modifié avec capacité warp et armement lourd. Peint en rouge-violet. Et dont la coque est ornée de ton symbole fétiche.

Lafressia croisa les bras. Elle tenta un sourire suffisant, mais son regard ne reflétait que des regrets.

— Je suis sûre que tu vois de quel vaisseau je veux parler.

Oui, en effet. À vrai dire, ça n’aurait pas pu être pire.  
Harlock pâlit.

— Le Fluorite.

_Kei._


	2. Cohabitations

## Cohabitations

_Disclaimers  : la reine et le pirate appartiennent à M. Matsumoto. Le barman, non._

_Exobiologie  : parce que nous ne savons rien sur les Sylvidres, leurs reines et leurs modes de reproduction. En voici donc ma version._

_Notes de l’auteur  : pour les lecteurs les moins familiers de l’univers d’Albator (si si, je suis sûre qu’il y en a, soyons optimistes), le capitaine appelle « Tochiro » l’ordinateur principal de son vaisseau. C’était son meilleur ami. Libre à vous de décider si le transfert et la conservation d’une âme dans un ordinateur sont possibles, ou si Harlock est « simplement » dingue._

o-o-o-o-o-o

Harlock avait hésité avant d’inviter la reine sylvidre à le suivre. Après tout, à l’exception de Mimee, son vaisseau était désert, et il savait d’expérience que Lafressia n’était pas une adversaire à sous-estimer, même seule.

— Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? avait demandé Bob.  
— Oui, évidemment, avait-il répondu avec froideur.

Il s’était décidé en partie par réaction épidermique au trop plein de prudence de l’Octodian, en partie pour… ah, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, en fait.  
À présent, il se disait qu’il aurait peut-être dû prendre le temps d’y réfléchir et de recruter un embryon d’équipage. Non pas pour faire fonctionner le vaisseau qui n’en avait de toute manière pas besoin, mais simplement pour assurer ses arrières.

— Il n’y a plus personne, ici ? remarqua Lafressia alors qu’ils cheminaient dans les coursives abandonnées.  
— Ça ne te regarde pas.

L’expression de la reine sylvidre se fit moqueuse.

— Bien sûr que non, ricana-t-elle. J’admire juste le fait que tu supportes un endroit aussi lugubre.

Harlock avait dû ouvrir manuellement les sas suivants – Tochiro n’appréciait pas la remarque. Ou alors, il n’appréciait pas la présence de la Sylvidre dans ses coursives, lugubres ou non, ce qui était une hypothèse tout aussi valable.  
Heureusement, l’ordinateur principal de l’Arcadia ne bloqua pas l’ascenseur jusqu’en passerelle. Harlock doutait que Lafressia ait goûté l’humour d’un « coup de la panne » dans une cabine exiguë au milieu d’un vaisseau vide.

— Quelle destination ? demanda-t-il sèchement sitôt arrivé.

La passerelle resta plongée dans la pénombre. Tochiro boudait, a priori. Le capitaine secoua la tête de dépit.

— Teptic Qtarn, répondit Lafressia après un temps de réflexion qui lui parut interminable et tandis qu’elle l’observait avec intérêt faire le tour des consoles pour les allumer une par une. … Les termes « gestion centralisée » et « automatisation » t’évoquent-ils quelque chose ?  
— C’est provisoire, rétorqua Harlock en se jurant d’avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Tochiro dès qu’ils auraient décollé. … Je me fiche du nom sylvidre, ce qui m’intéresse ce sont les coordonnées standard.

Lafressia haussa les épaules.

— P4-49N-12E-160T, précisa-t-elle comme si elle énonçait une évidence. C’est près de Cygnus Prime.

Harlock foudroya le pupitre de commande des moteurs du regard. Il n’avait pas la moindre envie de descendre en salle des machines pour lancer la procédure « secours » de mise en route, pas plus qu’il ne souhaitait entendre Lafressia prononcer encore « automatisation » d’un ton qui signifiait clairement « cette épave n’est même pas capable de démarrer seule ».  
Derrière lui, Lafressia produisit un son qui devait être un ricanement étouffé, et Harlock se retint à temps d’abattre son poing sur la console qui lui faisait face – ça ne l’avancerait à rien, et ça ne risquait pas de débloquer la situation.  
Et hors de question qu’il se mette à supplier Tochiro ou à présenter des excuses, du moins pas tant que la reine sylvidre était à portée d’oreilles.  
Il semblait cependant que l’ordinateur principal ait fini de rechigner avec les installations (probablement avait-il analysé la destination qu’avait donnée Lafressia et décidé qu’elle ne présentait pas de danger dans l’immédiat). La passerelle s’anima soudain comme les écrans tactiques se couvraient de diagrammes et de simulations de trajectoires, tandis que, simultanément, un ronronnement assourdi montait des profondeurs du vaisseau.

— Oh, je vois. Il est juste un peu long à la détente, c’est ça ? persifla la reine.  
— Tais-toi, coupa Harlock. Il t’entend, et tu vas _vraiment_ finir par le vexer.

Lafressia haussa un sourcil, un demi sourire aux lèvres.

— Je te trouve plus bizarre que la dernière fois, mon cher. La solitude ne te réussit pas.  
— Je ne…

… suis pas seul à bord, voulut-il protester, mais avant qu’il ait pu terminer sa phrase il fut interrompu par une voix hostile.

— Que faites-vous là ?

La reine sylvidre ne perdit pas contenance et se retourna lentement, comme si elle savait n’avoir rien à craindre. Harlock n’aurait quant à lui pas parié là-dessus. Figée à la sortie de l’ascenseur, les yeux étincelants, Mimee vibrait de colère. Lafressia ne s’y trompa d’ailleurs pas, et son sourire suffisant s’évanouit.

— J’ai été conviée à bord de ce vaisseau par son capitaine, répondit froidement la Sylvidre. Nous avons convenu d’une trêve.

La Jurassienne aux cheveux bleus cilla.

— Harlock ? interrogea-t-elle, se tournant vers lui pour confirmation.

Le capitaine acquiesça en silence. Bon, la trêve n’était pas à proprement parler _explicite_ , mais les circonstances étaient telles qu’elle était _de facto_ effective.

— La reine requiert l’aide de l’Arcadia pour empêcher une nouvelle guerre, expliqua-t-il.

Mimee pencha la tête de côté. De toute évidence elle attendait de plus amples détails. Harlock hésita. Lafressia, non.

— Je suis venue chercher _ton_ aide parce que _tu_ es impliqué ! corrigea la Sylvidre avec aigreur. Et crois-moi, j’aurais préféré ne pas devoir en arriver là !

Mimee écarquilla les yeux.

— Comment le capitaine pourrait-il être impliqué dans vos problèmes ? Nous n’avons plus eu affaire aux Sylvidres depuis leur dernière bataille sur Terre !  
— Ah oui ? ironisa Lafressia.

La reine agita la main en direction d’Harlock.

—  _Sa_ fille fait des siennes avec _mon_ armée… – elle marqua un temps, et fixa Mimee avec un rictus moqueur – … Et vous _savez_ de qui je veux parler, ajouta-t-elle enfin.

La Jurassienne accusa le coup sans mot dire.

— Eyen, dit-elle simplement.

Les reproches viendraient plus tard, Harlock le pressentait. Mais pas ici. Et pas tout de suite.  
Il secoua la tête.

— Arcadia, décollage ! ordonna-t-il en espérant que Tochiro s’exécuterait sans délai (il n’avait pas envie de se ridiculiser devant la reine, non merci).

Il s’écoula une poignée de secondes angoissantes (durant lesquelles Harlock sentit ses épaules se raidir à l’idée de subir encore les sarcasmes de la reine sylvidre quant à la technologie de son vaisseau), mais les moteurs rugirent soudain, et l’Arcadia s’élança avec majesté et toute la vitesse nécessaire pour quitter l’orbite.  
Satisfait, Harlock rejoignit sa position favorite, derrière la barre, et contrôla les paramètres de navigation tout en s’appliquant à ignorer les deux femmes en contrebas qui se dévisageaient toujours avec méfiance. Il retint de justesse un soupir. Le trajet allait être long, songea-t-il. Et explosif. Mais peut-être pourrait-il s’enfermer à double tour dans ses quartiers pour être au calme ?

—

… Si seulement ça avait été aussi simple.  
Le voyage vers Cygnus Prime depuis Eartline durait quatre jours. Au minimum. Harlock doutait être beaucoup ralenti par les patrouilles gouvernementales des systèmes du secteur, surtout sous bouclier de camouflage, mais même l’Arcadia ne pouvait être totalement à l’abri d’un accrochage (souvent accidentel – en général, les assaillants s’apercevaient trop tard de la nature exacte de leur cible, et Harlock ne leur laissait jamais le temps de faire demi-tour).  
Le capitaine avait néanmoins passé une soirée entière devant la console de navigation et réduit ses propres consignes de sécurité de façon drastique afin de gagner quelques heures de trajet. Pas pour Eyen, non… Il s’était simplement aperçu au bout d’à peine trente minutes en compagnie de Mimee _et_ Lafressia qu’il _aimait_ la solitude. Non pas qu’il n’apprécie plus la présence de Mimee – il n’aurait jamais pensé cela – : la Jurassienne était calme, posée, toujours de bon conseil, et elle savait se faire discrète quand il le fallait. Du moins, corrigea Harlock pour lui-même, c’était le cas lorsqu’il n’y avait pas d’autre femelle dans les parages.  
En l’occurrence et depuis qu’il avait accepté de faire monter Lafressia à bord, Mimee avait semblait-il décrété qu’il avait besoin d’une protection rapprochée permanente. Ce qui n’était pas forcément faux : il était toujours aussi peu doué en projections psy, et il était obligé d’admettre que Lafressia avait déjà tenté au moins deux fois depuis leur départ de l’entraîner dans une illusion mentale. Il soupçonnait que c’était sa manière de lui faire du charme (en partie à cause de la réaction de Mimee), mais bon, avec tous ces trucs télépathiques on ne pouvait jamais être vraiment sûr.

Enfin, au résultat, il se retrouvait pris entre deux feux lorsque la reine sylvidre et la Jurassienne décidaient de se lancer des piques assassines… c’est-à-dire à chaque fois qu’elles se croisaient, en fait.

Harlock revint à la situation présente et retint un soupir dépité. Ni Mimee, ni Lafressia ne se nourrissaient d’aliments terriens. Alors _pourquoi_ éprouvaient-elles le besoin de venir le harceler jusque dans le réfectoire ?

— … ce que je ne comprends pas, disait Mimee d’un ton _beaucoup_ plus acide que ce à quoi il était habitué, c’est la facilité avec laquelle elle a rallié autant de monde à sa cause.

Le capitaine se pinça l’arête du nez. Et _pourquoi_ fallait-il que leur seul sujet de conversation soit justement celui qu’il voulait à tout prix éviter ?

— Elle possède le sang nécessaire pour prétendre au trône, répondit Lafressia avec une grimace de dégoût. Et il semble qu’une partie de mon peuple ait envie de changement.

Harlock haussa un sourcil malgré lui. Prétendre au trône ? Attends voir…

— Hem… J’ai des souvenirs assez flous de sa mère, mais je suis quasiment certain que ce n’était pas toi, intervint-il.

Lafressia lui jeta un regard de dédain.

— Tant d’années passées et tu n’as toujours rien appris sur nous, lâcha-t-elle. Tu as pourtant vu mon sang couler, Harlock. N’éprouves-tu aucune curiosité ? – la reine fit une pause presque imperceptible – … N’ai-je donc aucun intérêt à tes yeux ?

Harlock s’abstint prudemment d’émettre le moindre avis. Il avait la désagréable impression que les sentiments refoulés depuis la fin de la guerre contre les Sylvidres se cristallisaient autour de lui, comme s’ils n’avaient attendu qu’un déclic pour ressurgir. Dans l’atmosphère pesante du mess, l’amertume de la reine était aussi palpable que la jalousie de Mimee.  
Alors que le silence devenait oppressant au point qu’Harlock se prenait à souhaiter qu’un tir de missiles ne déchire la coque pour détourner leur attention de leurs émotions respectives, Lafressia soupira. Elle avait l’air si triste, soudain.

— Les reines sylvidres sont hybrides, murmura-t-elle les yeux dans le vague, plongée dans des souvenirs dont il ignorait la nature. Elles sont l’union d’une plante-mère et d’un humain, tous deux choisis pour leur potentiel génétique, et elles résultent d’un travail de sélection rigoureux. Il faut _des années_ pour éliminer les défauts et obtenir un fruit qui satisfasse tous les critères de notre rang !

Le reine pinça les lèvres et détourna la tête d’un geste rageur.

— J’ignore quelle était la traîtresse qui a conçu ta fille, ajouta-t-elle d’une voix sifflante, et pourquoi elle a déshonoré sa lignée en bâclant ainsi son travail. Mais le résultat est là. Ta fille est hybride et donc, parce que ce sont les fondements mêmes de notre civilisation, c’est une reine potentielle.  
— Peut-être, concéda Harlock tout en tiquant sur le mot « bâclé ». Mais dans ce cas, comment Eyen l’a-t-elle su ?  
— Elle a entendu des histoires, lu des livres, ou alors elle l’a découvert d’instinct, qu’est ce que j’en sais ? Ce n’est pas moi qui l’ai élevée ! s’emporta la reine.

Elle le fixa d’un air de défi.

— … Et ce n’est pas toi non plus, visiblement.

Le capitaine accusa le reproche sans ciller. Pas comme s’il n’avait pas l’habitude de ce genre de remarques, hein… Entre Eyen et Mayu, il avait eu son compte de moralisateurs et de discours à base de « ce n’est pas un exemple à donner à une enfant » et « tu pourrais être plus présent pour elle » (Bob était d’ailleurs particulièrement agaçant à ce sujet).  
Il croisa les bras avec la ferme intention de marquer clairement par ce geste la barrière qui existait entre lui et ses devoirs parentaux.

— Okay, fit-il. Si tu ne voulais pas qu’un bâtard royal réclame le trône, qu’est-ce qui t’a empêché de donner naissance à un héritier légitime ?  
— Le Collège des Mères estimait que le temps n’était pas encore venu de désigner celle qui me succédera, répondit Lafressia.  
— Qu’est-ce qui t’a empêché de faire un enfant _toi-même_ , précisa-t-il en songeant que la vie d’une famille royale, sylvidre ou non, était décidément bien trop réglementée pour lui plaire.

Il aperçut du coin de l’œil Mimee hausser les épaules comme s’il venait de sortir une absurdité. Il la soupçonnait d’en savoir beaucoup plus sur les Sylvidres que ce qu’on pouvait trouver dans les banques de données de l’Arcadia et ce, même si elle n’avait jamais voulu lui révéler quoi que ce soit. Après tout, la Jurassienne avait côtoyé des Sylvidres sur sa planète natale avant sa destruction, et l’une d’entre elles avait même été son amie proche…  
Lafressia quant à elle plissa les yeux et l’étudia attentivement, l’air de se demander s’il était en train de se moquer d’elle ou non. Puis elle baissa le regard.

— Les hybrides sont stériles, Harlock, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle. La survivance de ma lignée dépend des Matriarches du Collège, et de leur volonté d’engendrer ou non une autre princesse.

Harlock hésita. En fin de compte, il appréciait peu que Lafressia se confie de la sorte… À lui. Elle lui livrait des bribes de son intimité, et il se sentait comme un intrus – comme s’il n’avait pas le droit de la connaître autrement qu’à travers le prisme de la reine guerrière, commandant suprême des armées qu’il avait combattues.  
Il serra inconsciemment le poing. Il n’avait pas sa place auprès d’elle, se morigéna-t-il. Il n’avait jamais eu sa place.

— Eyen est une princesse, maintenant ? railla-t-il pour gommer les doutes et toutes les questions qu’il n’avait jamais eu le courage de poser. Je crois pourtant t’avoir entendu la qualifier à l’instant de « travail bâclé ».  
—  _Je_ pense que ta fille est une usurpatrice, corrigea la Sylvidre. Les Matriarches sont divisées à son sujet, notamment à cause de sa ligne politique.  
— Parce qu’elle veut la guerre et le renouveau du Grand Empire Sylvidre ? intervint Mimee d’un ton glacial.

La Jurassienne et la Sylvidre se défièrent en silence, une fois de plus, dans un concentré de colère rentrée, et Harlock craignit un moment qu’elles ne finissent par en venir aux mains. Ou au combat psychique, ce qui aurait été pire – surtout pour lui.  
Il y avait cependant un détail qui le chiffonnait. C’était ce que Lafressia avait dit… Ah, voilà.

— Eh, une minute ! lança-t-il. Tu ne serais pas venue me chercher dans l’unique but de prouver à tes matriarches à quel point l’ascendance d’Eyen n’est pas fréquentable ?  
— Tu veux dire « à quel point la légende du justicier redresseur de torts se démarque de la réalité du pirate criminel sans foi ni loi ? » ricana la reine.

Harlock grimaça. L’autre corde sensible après Eyen, okay… Lafressia avait décidé de le faire souffrir.

— Je n’ai pas à me justifier de mes actions, fit-il sèchement. Ni à toi, ni à personne.  
— C’est sûr. Tu ne te justifieras pas de tes erreurs, de tes rapines, des épaves que tu laisses derrière toi ou du racket organisé de la planète Sisma, ironisa la Sylvidre.

D’accord. Là, il n’avait plus aucun doute : la reine retournait le couteau dans la plaie. De toute évidence, elle avait décidé de lui faire regretter la façon dont leur « histoire » s’était terminée.

Il ne répondit rien. Qu’aurait-il pu dire ? Lui reprocher de l’espionner et exacerber leurs rancœurs ? Elle savait pour Sisma, la belle affaire. Il n’en était pas particulièrement fier, mais il n’avait pas non plus cherché à s’en cacher. Comme s’il avait eu le choix, de toute façon. Toutes les anciennes bases secrètes de Tochiro n’y changeaient rien : quelle que soit la quantité accumulée, les stocks finissaient par baisser et il fallait alors ravitailler ailleurs. Et les colonies planétaires n’étaient plus aussi permissives qu’autrefois : les défenses orbitales se renforçaient, les patrouilles des forces gouvernementales étaient plus nombreuses… Plus efficaces, aussi.  
L’ère des pirates touchait à sa fin. Certains jours, il se sentait tel un spectateur impuissant face à l’avancée inexorable de l’Univers. Rien de plus qu’un vestige du passé. Un souvenir.

Il secoua la tête. À sa manière, la reine tentait, comme lui, de retenir le passé. Retrouver l’adversaire qu’il avait été, le respect mutuel qu’ils se portaient lorsque tous deux se battaient, chacun de leur côté, pour leurs idéaux.  
Que restait-il, à présent ? Des charognards qui se disputaient des miettes de territoires, une multitude de systèmes planétaires qui profitaient des vestiges militaires pour se réarmer et prendre leur autonomie. Un jeu politique hypocrite fait d’alliances, de traités, de pots-de-vin et de trahisons. Des combats, encore et partout. Pas plus que lui, la reine n’y trouvait sa place. Tous deux s’étaient fatigués des guerres qui n’étaient plus que de pâles copies de celles qu’ils avaient déjà vécues. Tous deux voulaient simplement que ça cesse.

Harlock soupira. Lafressia était reine. Elle tentait de reconstruire un avenir pour son peuple, un avenir fondé sur une paix durable. Lui, il était un guerrier. C’était son destin, sa malédiction. La paix… le rendait nerveux, et la piraterie était ce qui lui restait maintenant qu’il n’existait plus d’ennemi à sa hauteur.  
Peut-être aurait-il pu changer le cours de sa vie, lors de ce fameux duel. Ce duel qu’il avait gagné et que Lafressia avait perdu – même s’il se demandait parfois si ce n’était pas l’inverse qui avait eu lieu. Quels chemins se seraient dessinés, s’il avait proposé à Lafressia de reconstruire ensemble plutôt que de la repousser ? Quelles opportunités se seraient offertes à lui ? Peut-être aurait-il alors trouvé les chimères qu’il poursuivait. Peut-être était-il encore temps.

Mimee posa la main sur son avant-bras. Surpris, il tressaillit et s’en voulut aussitôt. Mimee savait quels fantômes le hantaient. Elle n’en parlait jamais, mais elle avait toujours su les apaiser.  
Les yeux jaunes de la Jurassienne étaient insondables. « N’abandonne pas tes rêves », pensa-t-il. Cela pouvait venir d’elle ou juste de son imagination. Quelle que soit la réponse, cela le réconforta.  
Ce qu’il était ne pouvait pas se permettre d’avoir des doutes ou des regrets.

Pourtant…

Mimee se recula, comme si elle sentait soudain qu’elle avait moins de prise sur lui. Il se mordit la lèvre. Ce n’était pas ce qu’il voulait. Il ne voulait pas la repousser elle aussi. Il tendit la main vers la Jurassienne, prêt à formuler des excuses et tant pis pour l’opinion qu’en aurait Lafressia, mais l’alarme se déclencha, incongrue au milieu du silence persistant, et dissipa les non-dits qui assombrissaient l’atmosphère.

— Le gouvernement local tente sa chance pour la prime ? persifla la reine sylvidre.  
— Pas dans ce quadrant, rétorqua Harlock. Et pas avec cette alarme.

Le capitaine se hâta vers la passerelle. Il ne s’attendait pas à croiser des Sylvidres avant le lendemain, mais si tout ce que la reine avait révélé était vrai, si Eyen s’était découverte des velléités conquérantes et avait décidé de faire route vers la plus proche colonie humaine depuis Cygnus Prime…

_Contact_ , annonçait l’écran tactique.

Elles étaient quatre.

_Mobiles en rapprochement rapide au zéro trente par cinq trois positif. Risque de contre-détection sept point cinq pour cent, en augmentation._

Quatre croiseurs sylvidres lourds, c’est-à-dire trois de trop pour que l’Arcadia puisse jouer à armes égales en terme de puissance de feu (même si le vaisseau pirate compensait largement par sa maniabilité).  
Il fut un temps où il n’aurait pas hésité à se jeter dans la mêlée. Un temps où seule la victoire comptait, sans qu’il ne se soucie des dégâts infligés à son vaisseau.  
Un temps où les bases arrières étaient nombreuses et les réparations faciles.

Un temps révolu.

Harlock secoua la tête. D’après l’analyse radar, le Fluorite n’était pas de la partie. Se rapprocher du groupe de Sylvidre était par conséquent inutile – d’autant que son dispositif furtif n’était plus de toute première jeunesse et ne valait plus rien face aux systèmes de détection modernes.  
Il donna un coup de barre sur bâbord.

_Nouveau contact au trois cent quarante par zéro huit négatif, en route d’interception. Contre-détection confirmée._

…  
Il fut un temps où il était également meilleur en stratégie astronavale, songea-t-il.

Le nouvel arrivant n’était pas un croiseur. Il était plus petit, plus rapide, il ne figurait pas dans les bases de données de l’ordinateur de l’Arcadia (plus récent, donc), et il manœuvrait de manière réfléchie – il s’était servi du groupe de croiseurs comme appât tout en anticipant le fait qu’Harlock s’en écarte. Le capitaine serra les mâchoires : son changement de trajectoire avait non seulement dévoilé sa position, mais il le jetait aussi en portée d’armes modernes et inconnues.

Sur l’écran tactique, le contact qui n’était pas un croiseur infléchit sa course et accéléra. Son bouclier magnétique était actif et ses conduites de tir verrouillées sur l’Arcadia.  
L’affrontement apparaissait désormais inévitable.

Harlock eut un sourire sans joie. Il était forcé de se battre, certes, mais il pouvait encore choisir son adversaire.  
Il connaissait les croiseurs sylvidres. Ils manœuvraient mal, ils possédaient une multitude d’angles morts, et ils étaient actuellement coincés dans une formation serrée beaucoup trop rigide pour être réactive.  
Ils étaient par conséquent la cible idéale, et feraient de plus un bouclier parfait contre le vaisseau inconnu qui se rapprochait toujours.

Le capitaine raffermit sa prise sur la barre.

Puis il vira de bord.


	3. Constats

## Constats

_Disclaimers  : le pirate et toutes les créatures féminines qui lui tournent autour appartiennent à M. Matsumoto. Sauf Eyen._

_Note s de l’auteur : ah, c’est pour ça que je préfère écrire sur le captain quand il est jeune. Plus il vieillit et plus il devient déprimant. Vraiment déprimant. Désolée, hein… J’ai essayé de le rattraper, mais quand ça veut pas, ça veut pas._

o-o-o-o-o-o

La passerelle de l’Arcadia s’emplit d’un bourdonnement diffus, mélange de bips et de cliquetis, tandis que les différentes consoles se reprogrammaient sur leur nouvelle tâche.

_Systèmes parés au combat_ , informa l’écran tactique.

Harlock jeta un regard rapide à la carte virtuelle projetée sur les panneaux supérieurs de la passerelle. L’IA était en pleine modélisation de trajectoires, et la carte se couvrait peu à peu de traits colorés, lui proposant différentes approches, des diagrammes d’attaques et toute une série de statistiques – probabilités de réussite, estimations des dommages… tout ce que la puissance de calcul de Tochiro pouvait lui fournir.  
Harlock l’ignora. Il avait remarqué que Tochiro cherchait à l’impressionner en combat depuis que l’Arcadia avait abordé un patrouilleur alfressian de dernière génération, et que le capitaine pirate s’était aperçu à quel point la technologie de son vaisseau devenait obsolète. Néanmoins, Tochiro s’inquiétait pour rien. Harlock n’avait jamais eu besoin d’aides à la navigation pour remporter ses batailles, et aucune avancée scientifique dans le domaine astronaval n’avait encore réussi à le faire changer d’avis. Nulle IA n’était capable de rivaliser avec lui, et rares étaient les commandants dont l’expérience et les compétences tactiques égalaient les siennes. Prétentieux ? Peut-être, mais tous ceux qui s’étaient mesurés à lui l’avaient regretté.  
Bah, peu importait, de toute façon. Harlock chassa ces pensées parasites pour se concentrer sur l’action en cours. Oubliés les doutes et les incertitudes. Campé derrière la barre, il se sentait serein.  
Certain de ce qu’il devait faire, comment il devait manœuvrer.  
À sa place.

_Missiles en approche. Impact estimé dans deux point sept minutes._

Le tir provenait de l’appareil inconnu. Harlock jura. Merde, les portées de ce vaisseau étaient supérieures d’au moins un tiers à celles de l’Arcadia ! Le capitaine vérifia les paramètres de la console d’artillerie : bon, il était inutile de songer à utiliser les canons principaux avant trois bonnes minutes (et encore, si toutes les trajectoires restaient constantes d’ici là, ce dont il doutait), mais il pouvait toujours riposter avec des missiles, lui aussi. Évidemment, ses conduites de tir ne parvenaient pas à se verrouiller à cause de la distance, ce qui revenait peu ou prou à tirer à l’aveuglette, mais Harlock préférait réagir sans tarder et laisser son ennemi dans le doute quant à ses capacités de détection.

— Pour une salve de six missiles sur bâbord, feu ! ordonna-t-il.

Six traits de feu s’élancèrent dans la direction approximative de l’adversaire. Avec un peu de chance, les missiles pourraient peut-être se rapprocher assez pour que leur autodirecteur accroche la cible – même si la seule consigne en azimut et distance qu’Harlock avait pu entrer dans leur programme mémoire provenait des données de son radar de navigation (le seul assez puissant pour suivre les déplacements de l’ennemi), et dont la précision était bien insuffisante pour que le tir soit efficace.  
Enfin, l’essentiel, c’était d’être capable de donner le change… au moins le temps de défendre l’Arcadia.

_Impact dans une point cinq minutes._

— Déploie les contre-mesures actives !

Les lance-leurres de poupe crachèrent leurs projectiles, qui s’éparpillèrent en une multitude de petits échos parasites sur l’arrière de l’Arcadia. Harlock manœuvra pour placer le nuage de leurres entre son vaisseau et les missiles en acquisition ; les contre-mesures trop âgées ne tromperaient pas les autodirecteurs, mais elles les ralentiraient assez longtemps pour que la défense anti-missiles de l’Arcadia puisse leur régler leur compte.

_Impact dans cinquante secondes._

Les canons latéraux se débarrassèrent de cinq des neuf missiles qui émergèrent du nuage de leurres.

_Impact dans trente secondes._

La défense courte portée vint à bout de deux autres.

_Impact dans quinze secondes._

Le bouclier magnétique arrêta le huitième.

_Impact dans dix secondes._

Harlock donna un violent coup de barre et cabra l’Arcadia. Les missiles de nouvelle génération pouvaient doser leur énergie cinétique résiduelle pour pénétrer les boucliers défensifs ; dès lors que le vecteur de rapprochement tombait en deçà d’une valeur limite, le système de commande du bouclier considérait que le danger était nul en cas de choc – une hypothèse fausse si ce qui se rapprochait possédait un haut potentiel explosif, évidemment.  
La seule façon de forcer le bouclier à réagir, c’était d’augmenter artificiellement la vitesse relative entre les deux mobiles. En d’autres termes, de se jeter volontairement sur le missile.

_Missile détruit. Multiples impacts de débris sur la coque. Analyse en cours._

C’était une stratégie que n’importe quelle personne sensée aurait qualifiée de « suicidaire », mais qui avait fait ses preuves.

_Dégâts mineurs._

Et puis, _in fine_ , c’était tout de même beaucoup moins dangereux qu’un éperonnage.

Harlock pinça les lèvres. À un contre cinq, il était inutile de songer à l’éperonnage ; la tactique n’était réellement efficace que contre un ennemi déjà neutralisé – et incapable de riposter de façon organisée. En l’occurrence, le blindage de l’Arcadia ne résisterait pas au feu croisé s’il lui prenait l’envie d’aller au contact.  
Le capitaine soupira.

— Prépare les torpilles, lâcha-t-il froidement.

Plus que les canons principaux, les torpilles constituaient l’essentiel de la force de frappe de l’Arcadia. Elles possédaient une meilleure portée et un autodirecteur plus performant que les missiles, et elles avaient surtout bénéficié des ultimes améliorations techniques qu’Harlock avait consenti à apporter à son vaisseau – notamment un système de téléguidage dernier cri.  
Sans oublier la charge utile qu’elles transportaient. Une seule torpille était en mesure d’infliger des dégâts majeurs à un croiseur lourd… Bien sûr, l’impact radioactif dépassait de loin les limites de la légalité, mais après tout il s’agissait d’armes pirates, non ?  
Harlock reconnaissait lui-même que ce n’était pas très fair-play, mais il avait perdu il y avait longtemps le goût des combats chevaleresques. Seules lui importaient à présent l’efficacité et la rapidité.

— Ne les détruis pas ! cria soudain Lafressia.

Harlock se crispa. Troublé dans sa concentration (et furieux d’être dérangé), il se tourna brusquement vers la reine sylvidre. Lafressia s’était immobilisée à la sortie de l’ascenseur. Son regard angoissé était rivé sur l’écran tactique et l’image des croiseurs.

— Hors de ma passerelle, siffla le capitaine. C’est mon combat, pas le tien.  
— Ce sont _mes_ croiseurs, rétorqua-t-elle. Je croyais que nous avions décidé d’une trêve ?  
—  _Tu_ as décidé, corrigea-t-il. Tu n’es ici que parce que j’ai estimé que nos intérêts se rejoignaient provisoirement. Et les Sylvidres sont mes ennemies.

Lafressia eut une moue désabusée.

— Ta fille est une Sylvidre, rappela-t-elle.  
— Ça ne change rien, trancha Harlock.

Il balaya une éventuelle future contre-argumentation d’un geste péremptoire de la main.

— Tous ceux qui se mettent en travers de mon chemin sont mes ennemis, ajouta-t-il sèchement. Et puis _tes_ vaisseaux ont ouvert le feu en premier.  
— Laisse-moi les appeler.

Harlock haussa les épaules. Pour quoi faire ? Les négociations n’étaient qu’une perte de temps.

— Laisse-moi les appeler ! insista Lafressia. Je peux t’assurer que tu n’as pas envie de te mesurer à mon dernier modèle de destroyer léger.  
— Ça peut être un défi intéressant, ricana-t-il.  
— Tu n’as pas envie de te mesurer à moi… Encore, reprit la reine.

À regret, Harlock se détourna de la barre et fixa la reine en face. La Sylvidre et le pirate se défièrent du regard en une confrontation silencieuse, mélange de colère, de nostalgie, de haine et – du moins pour Harlock – d’un sentiment qu’il n’arrivait pas à nommer et d’une bonne part de frustration.  
Il n’avait jamais vraiment réussi à en finir avec Lafressia.

— Vas-y, céda-t-il du ton le plus méprisant qu’il puisse prendre. Et transmets à tes officiers que si elles n’obtempèrent pas de suite, je les détruis.

Lafressia redressa le menton avec raideur avant de se diriger vers la console radio, royale et glaciale.

— Amirale Sérhà, ici Lafressia. L’Arcadia est de notre côté. Cessez le feu immédiatement.

Harlock leva un sourcil sans rien dire. Okay, il était « de leur côté ». À elles de prendre garde à leurs arrières, dans ce cas. Il estimait avoir été assez clair avec Lafressia lorsqu’il avait défini ses ennemis. Ennemies, pour être tout à fait exact.  
Il y eut quelques secondes de blanc, puis l’écran de visio-com transmit l’image d’une Sylvidre aux cheveux vert olive coupés courts. Et qui portait des galons d’amiral, nota Harlock en même temps que la particularité capillaire de cette Sylvidre – des cheveux aussi courts, presque ras, c’était plus que rare chez ces sorcières, d’ordinaire très fières de leur crinière interminable.

— Majesté. Nous ignorions que vous vous trouviez à bord, déclara l’amirale sylvidre sans qu’aucun muscle de son visage ne trahisse le moindre étonnement ou la moindre culpabilité.  
— Je compte sur Harlock pour faire entendre raison à l’usurpatrice, reprit Lafressia. Quelles sont les dernières informations dont vous disposez, amirale ?

Cette fois, l’amirale cilla. De toute évidence, songea Harlock sans pouvoir retenir un sourire, quels que soient les liens génétiques que lui-même pouvait entretenir avec Eyen, l’amour-propre militaire de Sérhà supportait mal que la reine ait recours à un pirate (un pirate humain, qui plus est) dans une affaire de guerre civile.

— L’usurpatrice est en orbite autour de Tai’Pejam, majesté, répondit la Sylvidre aux cheveux courts après un temps d’hésitation et un coup d’œil suspicieux en direction d’Harlock.  
— Parfait. Nous nous y rendons sur le champ.

Le capitaine resta de marbre lorsque la reine haussa un sourcil à son intention une fois qu’elle eut coupé la communication. Que croyait-elle ? Qu’il était à ses ordres ?

— Faut-il que je te supplie ? cracha-t-elle lorsqu’il lui apparut évident qu’Harlock ne bougerait pas.  
— Pourquoi pas ? rétorqua-t-il crânement.

De toute façon il n’avait _encore une fois_ que le nom _sylvidre_ de leur destination, et il n’allait pas s’abaisser _encore une fois_ devant Lafressia en lui rappelant que les banques de données de l’Arcadia ne contenaient pas les dénominations _sylvidres_ des systèmes planétaires.

Sur l’écran principal, l’image des croiseurs se brouilla puis disparut. « Nouvelle génération de propulseurs warp », nota Harlock amèrement. Impliquant très certainement une rénovation totale des moteurs. Et entraînant donc une manœuvrabilité inconnue. Il avait failli se jeter contre des appareils ennemis avec des présuppositions tactiques erronées. Se retrouver en difficulté sans l’avoir prévu.  
Il avait failli se lancer dans une bataille perdue.  
Il pinça les lèvres. Ses stratégies de combat étaient à l’image de son vaisseau : vieillissantes.

— Ton épave est capable de les pister ou dois-je leur demander de ralentir ? persifla Lafressia.

Harlock jeta un coup d’œil à la console radar. Il pouvait. Mais de justesse. Il devrait utiliser tout le potentiel de ses moteurs – et il ne pourrait pas tenir plus de quatre ou cinq heures à ce rythme.  
Il n’eut pas le courage de relever l’insulte. Pourquoi se voiler la face ? La supériorité de l’Arcadia n’était plus valable que face à des convois civils ou des vaisseaux isolés. Il n’était plus en mesure d’affronter des flottes militaires entières.  
Il programma sa trajectoire dans le sillage des croiseurs sylvidres puis se laissa tomber lourdement dans son fauteuil. Il avait envie d’un grand verre d’alcool. De plusieurs verres. Autant qu’il faudrait pour oublier. S’apercevoir être devenu une relique du passé était déjà difficile en soi. Devoir l’admettre en présence de la reine sylvidre était… douloureux.  
Lafressia ne poursuivit pas ses remarques vénéneuses. Il la fixa un instant. Si fière… Jouissait-elle de sa victoire sur lui ? Se trompait-il sur ce qu’elle ressentait ?

Oserait-il lui poser ces questions ?

—

Les moteurs avaient tenu trois heures, cinquante-quatre minutes et neuf secondes. Les croiseurs ne l’avaient pas attendu. En revanche, ce que la reine avait appelé son « dernier modèle de destroyer léger » (il s’agissait de son vaisseau personnel, a priori) l’avait surpris en démasquant à l’intérieur de son périmètre défensif pendant que les radars de l’Arcadia cherchaient en vain une cible à poursuivre.

Harlock avait encaissé cette nouvelle humiliation avec stoïcisme tout en se promettant de planifier une refonte complète de son vaisseau dès qu’il se serait extirpé du traquenard dans lequel il s’était fourré. Quel qu’en soit le prix, et quel que soit l’attachement de Tochiro envers les systèmes originaux de l’Arcadia.

Il avait laissé la reine prendre contact avec la nef sylvidre tandis qu’il continuait à ruminer son infériorité technologique. Il ne s’intéressa à la situation en cours que lorsqu’il s’aperçut des projets sylvidres à son encontre : le plan de Lafressia n’impliquait pas l’Arcadia. Il ne l’avait jamais impliqué. Pour résoudre le problème d’Eyen, la reine était venue le chercher _lui_.

Mimee n’approuvait pas. Tochiro non plus. Harlock n’en avait pas tenu compte.

— Quand t’es-tu rangé à un avis contraire au tien pour la dernière fois ? ironisa la reine une fois qu’ils eurent tous deux pris place dans la navette sylvidre venue les chercher.

Lafressia prenait visiblement un malin plaisir à pointer du doigt tous ses défauts… et elle était bien trop perspicace à son goût. Il avait cessé d’y répondre, quoi que cela puisse coûter à son ego. Et depuis que la reine avait lourdement raillé son penchant pour l’alcool, il ne souhaitait plus qu’une chose : en finir au plus vite.

— Combien de temps avant d’arriver ? éluda-t-il d’une voix cassante.

La reine prit le temps de consulter sa navigatrice avant de répondre. Ils n’allaient pas très loin : une vingtaine de minutes de warp tout au plus. Comme l’avait annoncé l’amirale Sérhà, le Fluorite était en orbite autour d’une petite planète dédaignée par les humains… mais sur laquelle s’épanouissait une colonie sylvidre florissante, constata Harlock lorsqu’ils s’en approchèrent.  
Et il leur restait plus de vaisseaux que ce à quoi il s’était attendu, nota-t-il également quand il aperçut la flotte rassemblée à proximité du Fluorite. Il se renfonça sur son siège. Il ignorait quels vaisseaux étaient restés loyaux à la reine et quels autres leur tireraient dessus sans état d’âme. Il ignorait même si certains vaisseaux étaient prêts à leur tirer dessus, à vrai dire. Il avait simplement présupposé qu’un coup d’état impliquait des combats. Le prisme du guerrier, toujours… De toute évidence c’était plus compliqué qu’une simple bataille rangée entre deux factions rivales. Politique, diplomatie… Tout ce qu’il détestait. Qu’avait manigancé Lafressia, d’ailleurs ? Il était venu jusqu’ici, d’accord, mais quelle était la suite du plan ?

Il cligna des yeux lorsqu’il se rendit compte que c’était justement ce que la reine était en train de lui expliquer.

— Je reconnais ta fille comme mon héritière, exposait-elle. Elle passe sous ma tutelle. Son statut est avalisé par le Collège des Mères. Elle reçoit l’éducation qui lui manque et, le temps venu, elle me succédera officiellement.

Lafressia balaya l’air devant elle de sa main.

— Bien entendu, cela sous-entend qu’elle soit d’accord, continua-t-elle. À mon avis, même si je lui promets la légitimité, elle ne va pas renoncer facilement au pouvoir qu’elle a usurpé. Et c’est là que tu interviens.

Il haussa un sourcil. Cela sous-entendait aussi que les matriarches sylvidres accordent à Eyen son titre de princesse, ce qui, de l’aveu même de Lafressia, était loin d’être acquis. Enfin, _ça_ , ce n’était pas son problème. Son problème, c’était que Lafressia attendait qu’il _intervienne_ pour convaincre Eyen du bien-fondé de cette ligne d’action.

— Et comment suis-je censé m’y prendre ? demanda-t-il aigrement.  
— L’autorité paternelle, tu te souviens ?  
— Mhmff.

Bon sang, il n’était même pas convaincu lui-même ! Et il n’avait _jamais_ fait preuve d’autorité paternelle !

— Par ailleurs, reprit la reine, si de ton côté tu ne te soucies plus de personne, sache que l’inverse n’est pas vrai.

Elle marqua un temps.

— Je crois que l’équipage du Fluorite appréciera que tu viennes à leur secours, termina-t-elle.

Il aurait dû prendre des nouvelles de Kei avant. S’intéresser à ce qu’elle devenait, suivre ses progrès depuis qu’elle avait pris le commandement du Fluorite. La conseiller. Lui parler. La revoir. Il aurait dû. Il ne l’avait jamais fait.

— Elle appréciera, insista Lafressia. Je t’assure.

Il était trop tard. Trop tard pour revenir, trop tard pour espérer se voir acclamé en héros. Trop tard pour rattraper les années perdues. Trop tard pour Kei, trop tard pour Eyen. Elles ne l’avaient pas attendu. Elles avaient leurs vies, leurs attentes. Leurs projets. Son temps à lui s’était… figé.  
Seule Mimee était demeurée, éternelle compagne de solitude.

La reine sylvidre lui lança un regard étrange.

— Quand as-tu cessé de croire au futur ? souffla-t-elle.

Ce n’était pas un sarcasme, cette fois. Juste une constatation douloureuse. Un bilan. La vérité.  
Il resta silencieux. C’était ce qu’il faisait de mieux : se taire et attendre. Attendre quoi, il n’en savait rien. Il ne savait plus.

La navette s’était amarrée au Fluorite sans qu’il s’en aperçoive… et sans qu’aucun échange de tir n’ait lieu. Le plan n’avait jamais été de se battre. Le temps n’était plus aux guerriers.  
Il retint un soupir lorsque le sas s’ouvrit sur la coursive principale du vaisseau qu’il avait lui-même confié à Kei, des années auparavant. Le chemin le menait directement en passerelle. « Trop tard… », songea-t-il.  
Et trop tard pour reculer.


	4. Confrontations

## Confrontations

_Disclaimers  : la petite Sylvidre qui est devenue grande m’appartient. Toutes les autres Sylvidres, le vaisseau au nom rappelant du dentifrice, son propriétaire, ainsi que le capitaine (même si lui, de son côté, il ne sait plus trop où il en est), appartiennent à M. Matsumoto. _

_Note s de l’auteur : voici donc, enfin, mon chapitre final. Il est très court, désolée, et je reconnais avoir eu une petite baisse de motivation sur cette histoire (probablement à cause du caractère du capitaine, c’est très difficile de l’écrire quand il est à ce stade de son cycle), mais je mets un point d’honneur à clore. Par ailleurs, j’ai maintenant quatre titres de chapitres qui commencent par « co » (sans compter les deux derniers du tome précédent). Et ça, c’est fun._

_Philosophie  : il n’existe pas._

_ Chronologie  : et je boucle. Toki no wa. _

_Aux lecteurs. Merci pour leur patience._

o-o-o-o-o-o

Quand donc la situation lui avait-elle échappé ? Quand était-il devenu un simple pion, lui qui s’était toujours targué d’être libre ?  
Alors qu’il avançait dans cette coursive interminable, à deux pas derrière Lafressia, Harlock eut l’impression que l’air s’épaississait. C’était comme si, d’un coup, tout le poids de ses regrets s’abattait sur ses épaules. Son visage se couvrait de sueur : il lui semblait qu’il allait devoir faire face à une épreuve insurmontable.  
… C’était peut-être le cas. Une défaite. Sa première défaite. La première fois qu’il ne pourrait pas nier avoir perdu. Impossible avec la reine qui scrutait ses réactions en permanence, impossible avec Eyen. Impossible avec Kei.

Un flash. Il passa de l’obscurité à la lumière. La passerelle était éclatante, bourdonnante d’activité. Une ruche. En opposition totale avec la froideur et l’immobilisme de l’Arcadia.

— Pourquoi revenez-vous ici ? lança une voix autoritaire avant de s’interrompre et de reprendre sur un ton plus sec, dans lequel affleurait la colère. Pourquoi revenez-vous ici _avec lui_?

Harlock cilla. Eyen. Elle avait cette moue rebelle, cette assurance narquoise qu’il avait dû arborer lui aussi dans ses jeunes années. Elle le regardait comme un étranger. Elle avait l’air d’une étrangère.  
Elle ressemblait à une Sylvidre.

— Pourquoi revenez-vous avec lui ? répéta-t-elle.

Et elle ne s’adressait pas à lui. Ses yeux glissèrent sur lui comme si sa présence n’était pas tangible. Comme s’il n’était qu’un spectre. Il n’existait plus pour elle.  
Son cœur se serra.

Il n’existait plus.

Eyen se détourna. Bras croisés, elle fixa d’un regard farouche l’écran tactique, la flotte sylvidre, les étoiles.

— Jamais je ne ferai marche arrière, vous entendez ? martela-t-elle. Jamais !

Pourquoi était-il là ? Comment la reine avait-elle pu croire qu’il soit capable d’influencer d’une quelconque manière le cours des événements ?

— Je t’ai laissé le temps de réfléchir à ma proposition, intervint Lafressia. As-tu pris ta décision ?

Les yeux d’Eyen brillèrent d’un éclat dur.

— Je n’ai besoin de personne ! siffla la jeune Sylvidre. Je n’ai pas besoin de vous, et je n’ai pas besoin de lui !

Alors il comprit. Eyen affirmait son autorité à coup d’agressions psychiques. Des illusions, des intrusions mentales, des implantations de pensées, tout un arsenal d’attaque anarchique mais exceptionnellement puissant. Une caractéristique d’hybride, lui avait révélé Mimee une des rares fois où il avait réussi à lui arracher quelques bribes d’informations sur le sujet.  
Lorsqu’Eyen faisait valoir son point de vue ainsi, tout le monde était affecté. Et tout le monde cédait.  
Sauf lui.  
Il était la seule personne qu’Eyen ne parvenait pas à manipuler. Du moins, pas comme ça.

Et s’il était à bord du Fluorite, c’était pour qu’Eyen prenne conscience de ses limites. Il était là pour matérialiser son point faible. Il n’avait rien à dire, à faire. Il avait juste à être là. Se taire, attendre, se voir impuissant, constater sa défaite.  
Il jeta un coup d’œil vers Lafressia. Elle souriait. Elle lui souriait. Elle savait. La victoire était sienne.

— Tu n’es qu’une enfant, susurra la reine. Tu ne maîtrises pas encore l’étendue de tes pouvoirs. Moi, je peux t’apprendre. La prochaine confrontation sera à ton avantage.

Eyen baissa les yeux. Pinça les lèvres.

— Il n’y aura pas de prochaine fois.  
— Ne sous-estime pas la puissance du destin, ma fille.  
— Il n’y aura pas de prochaine fois ! cria Eyen en dégainant.

Harlock ne put s’empêcher de frémir lorsque la gueule du canon se braqua sur son front. Le regard de la Sylvidre brune le transperçait. Il avait l’étrange sensation d’être invisible.

— Non ! s’interposa Lafressia.

Il avait l’étrange sensation que la pièce se jouait sans lui. Qu’il n’était qu’un spectateur passif.

— Le miroir de tes faiblesses te rend forte, continua la reine.

Elle eut un geste vague, une mimique qu’Harlock ne put définir.

— Et puis… Tu dois apprendre l’honneur. Ce n’est ni le lieu, ni le moment. Si tu veux le tuer, tu provoqueras d’autres occasions. Et tu le feras comme une reine et non pas… comme un pirate.

La phrase avait des accents de condamnation. Harlock accusa le coup. C’était ce que lui avait dit Lafressia, en fin de compte : « elle passe sous ma tutelle ». Elle devient son héritière, sa descendance, la future reine sylvidre. C’était ce qu’elle avait sous-entendu : « je te remplacerai ».  
Après tout, il n’avait jamais vraiment admis qu’Eyen soit sa fille. Alors pourquoi éprouvait-il une telle tristesse ?  
Il regarda la jeune Sylvidre. Eyen. Sa fille. Si seulement…  
Il songea à ce qu’il n’avait pas fait. Aux attentes d’une enfant qu’il n’avait pas comblées. À cette place vide que Lafressia venait de lui prendre.  
À quel moment s’était-il fourvoyé ? Où était l’embranchement qu’il avait raté ?

Les deux Sylvidres se faisaient face. Lafressia était royale, Eyen sur la défensive.  
La pièce se jouait sans lui. Il assistait au dernier acte.  
Et Eyen ne reviendrait pas.

Il se passa un temps infini, puis Eyen hocha lentement la tête. Tout était accompli. L’accord était conclu.  
Elle ne reviendrait pas.

Lafressia se tourna ensuite vers lui. Il n’avait pas bougé, pas prononcé un seul mot. La reine eut un demi-sourire, puis elle leva un sourcil interrogatif. Eyen haussa les épaules.

— Les fantômes ne m’intéressent pas, lâcha la jeune Sylvidre avec un mépris hautain. Qu’il parte. Et qu’il emmène toutes les traces du passé avec lui.

Harlock se crispa. Kei. Il restait Kei.

—

Eyen l’avait ignoré. Lafressia avait fait un geste de la main. Une Sylvidre anonyme l’avait conduit à l’arrière du vaisseau. Il avait suivi tel un automate.  
…  
Au fond d’une coursive sombre, une rangée de cellules. Au fond de la dernière cellule, une forme recroquevillée sur elle-même. Enchaînée. Kei.

— Kei !

Son ancienne lieutenant était méconnaissable. Sa combinaison déchirée était maculée de sang. Ses cheveux blonds, si lumineux dans son souvenir, pendaient, emmêlés et ternes, collés par la crasse et la sueur. Un hématome violacé s’étendait sur tout le côté droit de son visage, sa pommette était enflée, son œil gonflé était à moitié fermé, sa lèvre inférieure était fendue.

— Capitaine… murmura-t-elle d’une voix rauque. Capitaine, vous êtes venu…

Ils furent jetés dans une capsule de survie.  
Harlock ne posa aucune question sur le sort du reste de l’équipage du Fluorite. Il avait vu les autres cellules : elles étaient vides.  
Il restait Kei. Juste elle. Parce qu’elle était le commandant, parce qu’elle avait servi à bord de l’Arcadia, parce qu’Eyen ne lui avait jamais pardonné… Peu importaient les raisons, en fin de compte. Eyen agissait par colère. Lafressia les épargnait par égard pour le passé. La prochaine fois, la reine aurait transmis son savoir à sa pupille.  
La prochaine fois, il n’y aurait plus ni clémence, ni nostalgie.

La prochaine fois, il mourrait.

Lorsque l’Arcadia les avait récupérés, il avait tout d’abord porté Kei jusqu’à l’infirmerie, puis il était monté en passerelle. C’était là qu’était sa place.  
Il fixa les étoiles, si lointaines, si froides, éclats de lumière perdus dans l’immensité, innombrables, isolés, éternels.  
Face à sa solitude, il pleura. Quand avait-il emprunté un chemin sans retour ?

Il songea à Kei. Endormie, gavée de sédatifs. Abîmée. Lui pardonnerait-elle ? Bah, il s’en…  
Non.  
Il ferait tout pour qu’elle lui pardonne.

S’il avait droit à une autre chance, alors il allait la saisir. Essayer, du moins. Recommencer, encore et encore, trébucher, se relever, et peut-être finirait-il par enfin trouver sa liberté.  
N’abandonne pas tes rêves, c’était ce qu’elles disaient toutes. À lui de se donner les moyens de les réaliser.

Il embrassa sa passerelle d’un regard décidé. Et il allait commencer par une rénovation complète de son vaisseau.  
L’Univers continuait sa marche et les avancées technologiques l’avait dépassé, mais il suffirait d’un radoub pour revenir dans la course. Il fallait voir plus grand, plus menaçant, plus dangereux. Il lui fallait de meilleures tourelles et des rails pour réduire ses angles morts, il avait besoin d’un générateur de puissance plus performant, de ce nouveau système d’auto-réparation, d’un blindage renforcé, de perfectionner sa tactique d’éperonnage… Ses ennemis ne tremblaient plus, et bien il allait à nouveau leur donner des raisons de le craindre.  
Tochiro avait vaincu la mort. Il ferait de même. Et il s’accommoderait des fantômes.

Le passé ne reviendrait pas. L’avenir s’étendait devant lui.  
Il était temps de renaître.

Harlock crispa ses mains sur la barre. Trêve de sentimentalisme.  
Il avait une guerre à mener.


End file.
